


Charlotte

by The_EMJ, TheMGMouse



Series: "To All The Hours I Spent Overthinking - " A Charlotte Character Study [1]
Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EMJ/pseuds/The_EMJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Note: This story alludes to some somewhat crucial spoilers though attempts to remain vague enough to not spoil anything - thus the short length. ~ So read on at your own risk.





	Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> So - I binged watched a bunch of Anime lately - one of them being, Charlotte.  
And it's really good - like, super fantastically good :3  
So here I present a Charlotte series along with fabulous co-author, The_EMJ - this first story is a bit like a short prologue/starter thingy - 
> 
> Bananas~~

The comet moved slowly up in the sky, sailing above the crowd of gapping stargazers - it was a long-tailed comet, one that had a particular glow and cycle that made everyone stop to watch it. It was fascinating, appearing to sit right there in the sky, high above the world for such a short period of time... and yet - it had yet to make a bigger impact than anyone in the world thought.


End file.
